


Gangsters Paradise

by Deso_Cane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Connor can sing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Speakeasies, Tags Are Fun, hank is sad sometimes....all the time, its all fun and games until you realize you're gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deso_Cane/pseuds/Deso_Cane
Summary: Hank Anderson is a beat down Lieutenant working the streets of 1930 Detroit, with little to no reason to go on half the time he resorts to illegal alcohol and trying to find peace with a bullet. Until he visits 'The Eden Club' a quaint speakeasy near the precinct, and he meets Connor. His whole world gets a whole lot brighter instantly, but the sparks between them had lit the flames of gang war between A gang called 'Jericho' and the members of 'The Eden Club'When faced between an impossible choice between two evils, what will he do?





	1. Lonely hearts club

**Author's Note:**

> AN// Hi there !! This is my first attempt at a full fan fiction and I’m kinda nervous to see how it ends up, but I’ve been sitting on this idea for so long that I just needed to ! My best friend ,@plastic-beech on tumblr, has already done some fanart based on this AU so go check her out! I hope you all enjoy, and if you have any questions or wish to be added to the taglist just inbox me @im-the-gay-sent-by-cyberlife on tumblr!

The shady streets of Detroit were flooded with crime and silver rain, the pavement shining like a mirror; the air puffing smoke with the rest of sorry souls who lived here- And Hank Anderson had found himself in that numb and dark spot upon his bed, late into the night, with a near empty bottle rolling across the wooden floor, idly spilling the rest of it contents onto the ground, a cigarette in his mouth and a revolver in his hand.

He never loaded it...not fully- he was too much of a goddamn coward just one golden promise of rest and finally, peace. Every night, as many times as he felt like, he would flick that cold, metallic cylinder and watch it spin, the whirring of it spinning never louder than his thoughts of depreciation and hatred. Then he would press that cool barrel to his temple and pull the trigger.

 

spin..

 

Spin…

 

Click.

 

‘Guess tonight isn’t my lucky night’ Hank thought, placing the gun upon his bedside table and sighing and putting out the orange ashes upon his cigarette, watching it smoulder into grey dust. He looked to his police badge which lie sadly next to his ashtray and gun and shook his head, now came all the feelings of guilt and regret...what would happen if he finally bit the bullet? 

 

Would anyone care so much ? He was such an asshole all the time that he doubted it…

 

He hadn’t always been a lonely asshole with a personal vendetta against the world, and he didn’t often want to be...But the coldness and the beckoning of peace always brought him back to here.

A muted bark from Sumo made him come back to his senses and walk out of that cold and dark place.  
Hank sighed and gave Sumo some dog food to last him the night and felt the corners of his mouth pull upward, the big guy was the only thing keeping him around most the time, other people would call that sad but Hank didn’t care for other people. Just him, Sumo, and some young girl on the radio singing about these ‘Golden times’ ...what a load of bullshit.

 

He decided to head out against his better judgement, he recalled that prick Reed mentioning a new speakeasy near the precinct and he needed a fucking drink. Fuck the probation, the beat cops dealt with that. He pulled on his coat and put on his old hat, it was musty smelling and faded of that sweet chocolate color it had once been. He pet Sumo one last time before heading out into the cold and the rain of the streets.

‘The Eden Club’ they called it, according to Reed they served decent booze and had the occasional performer trying to croak their way through some Peggy Lee song. He didn’t care for that, he just needed something strong to help him through the rough night; he had just ran out of his private stash.

 

He walked into the alleyway and knocked on the blue door thrice, as Reed had instructed him. A rather tall young man appeared at the door with harsh blue eyes and a sharp jaw, Hank told him, after taking a slight gulp “Reed sent me…” and he allowed Hank into the sea of purple lights and round tables, crowded with eager patrons. He was already regretting this.

 

He moved through the crowded bar and ordered their strongest whiskey, on the rocks, and sighed as he payed for another 5 to have through the night, he slammed the first one back and took his second to a small table, right near the rather big stage.

 

Purple and pink lights illuminated it and a single microphone, waited longingly for a performer to sing into it and allow the low buzzing of conversation to be replaced with wonderful music. Hank simply scowled at anyone who dared to meet his gaze. What a bunch of bullshit this was. Hank would just have his drinks and leave, nothing here was familiar or usual to Hank and he hated it.

 

But it wasn’t long before the first performer moved onto the stage, and Hank had to do a double take as he coughed up some of his whiskey, cheeks flushed from both alcohol and embarrassment. 

 

The young man, who looked strikingly similar to the man at the door and yet so wonderfully different, had warm and inviting brown eyes that seemed to mix like a cocktail with the purple lights, his hair fell perfectly about his pretty, freckled face and a simple curl fell near his left eye, he was built like someone had hand built him to be perfect, he had wide shoulders and a small waist, with thighs that could kill a man...Specifically Hank in this case, who decidedly had been staring at his perfection and- was his mouth open? God he really had to lay of the drink…

 

The angel of a performers eyes met Hanks and they were so familiar and yet so unique that Hank couldn’t scowl or pull a face, and the guy had the audacity to wink at him.

 

This was going to be one long night.


	2. Ain't we got fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN// I’m super excited for the next chapter you guys but I had to hold this one off a little. You get some good ol fashioned backstory and...slight explanation so far ;) Hope you all enjoy !

Detroit. A place full of hope and prospect and good times for those who were sneaky enough to find it. Or just so happened to be pointed right towards it - and that just so happened to be what happened to Connor Beaumont.

After suffering hard after the economic crash, he found a good gig as a detective with incredibly decent pay during these hard times of recovery and prohibition. And now he also got to do what he loved most...Perform.

Ever since he was small, he knew he was destined for the lights and the high life, he was an incredibly pretty young man and had the brains to match it. But after losing all his money from singing in his hometown, he used what he had left to move him and his brother to Detroit for a new start, and he landed them a good job that put his mind to work, which he also enjoyed thoroughly. He could never sit still and just be docile, whether it was dressing to the nines or working to fight crimes, he had to do /something/ .

Richard unfortunately got fired quite quickly, due to some….intensity issues between him and the captain, but he had got many jobs guarding and being some kind of bouncer for speakeasies across Detroit, due to his cold and looming exterior and his rather terrifying skills in combat. Connor was just happy that his brother had found somewhere that suited him well as being a detective did with himself.

It had started raining when he arrived at ‘The Eden Club’ to get ready, seeing Richard at the back entrance, he ruffled his hair, despite now having to be on his tiptoes to do so, call that being a stubborn big brother, Connor wouldn’t care. It was lucky he had Richard to vouch for him to get him hired, and the owner seeming to have a keen interest for his pretty looks, but Connor tried to ignore that.

The thing, however, he loved most, was his dressing room. One all to him, with a big vanity mirror and various cosmetics and gifts he had received after performances. He felt like a true movie star. The thought alone made him feel so happy.

“Connor? “ A timid voice asked at the door to his dressing room as Connor awoke from another daydream with a couple blinks. He turned to the door and beamed bright “Daniel! I didn’t know you were working tonight? “ he asked curiously, standing up and giving his friend a hug which was thankfully returned, “I’m not, I just know that this is your first solo performance...so I came to wish you good luck “ he said with a half smile, as he pulled away from the hug. Connor couldn’t help but give a small smile of his own at that, he had grown rather close to the other performer, they were incredibly similar in the way they often couldn’t find the right way to express how they were feeling. He was nice company often.

“Thank you, Daniel, I’m quite excited “ he said softly, fidgeting a little, pulling at his shirt sleeves. Never keeping still. Not even for a moment. “I should really get going before Elijah catches me, he might try and get me to work the bar and I should get home to Emma “ he said a little awkwardly, Connor nodded and gave another smile, walking back to his vanity “Of course! Tell the little one I said hi! “ he said happily, fondly remembering meeting Emma when Daniel had to work a night shift a couple weeks ago.

He tidied around the speakeasy as he waited for the patrons to file in, the purple lights cascading across a smokey stage, all set for him. He could hardly keep his composure. He got ready in breakneck speed.

He wore a simple outfit of a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, some suit pants with matching black suspenders, and some simple stage cosmetics to ensure he didn’t get washed out by the swirling pinks and purples- he admired himself in the mirror, feeling rather dashing.

He could only feel more excited as he heard the dull buzz of conversation in the speakeasy grow louder as more people came in for their fix of illegal alcohol and entertainment.

And entertain them he would.

He stepped out onto the stage and the faint sound of coughing drew his eyes to an attractive man, sitting right by the stage, he was older but not too much to not be appealing to the younger man, he was greying but perfectly so, and his eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Magical lagoons of deep blue, purples and pinks. He could barely hear the other patrons hush over the rush of blood through his ears. He was staring. They both were if Connor was honest with himself but he didn’t mind it.

He saw the ruddy red upon the others cheeks and it was over for Connor, he felt a smirk tug at his lips as he gave the devilishly handsome man a wink. And with that, the band began to play.

Tonight was going to be fun~


	3. Lovefool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual! My first copy of this got deleted, but I much prefer this version!! I hope you all enjoy :D

The song began with a strong jazzy beat and piano, a loud sax that completed the whole piece together, Connor felt himself relax instantly, he loved this song and he loved to perform it even more. He brought his eyes to the patrons in front of him and he began to sing. _“As I walk through the valley of the shadow and death..~”_ he began softly, leaning close to the mic so that every breath was heard between each imperative note. A twinkling piano and a jazzy sax accompanied him and every set of eyes were hazy in the purple light but definitely fixed on him. Perfect

 

Hank could have sworn he felt the air knocked right of him listening to the pretty boys voice, it was beautifully rich and almost silvery, a temptation so sweet that he just needed to hear more of him. He sang so sweetly a song Hank had never heard before, it was brightly sung but the message behind the young man’s words were far too true and far too close to home. It was profound and unheard of. To call out our own society in such a wonderfully tragic way- Hank felt his own heart thumping hard in his chest and he decided that maybe this wasn’t heartburn. And just the thought of that was terrifying.

_“Keep spending most our lives living in the Gangsters…”_ He held the note keenly, sneaking a glance at the attractive man beside the stage and smirked, his heart fluttering in his chest _“Paradise~”_ he finished strong and dignified like he had began and applause erupted through the speakeasy, Connor couldn’t hide his bright smile and the smile alone caused Hanks stomach do things that probably wasn’t the best when drunk. Connor went backstage and into his dressing room. Finding a bouquet of beautiful red roses upon his vanity, he grinned again and felt a proud warmth surge through his chest, he read the note beside the bouquet. It was from Elijah Kamski and he had given him the rest of the night off for ‘such a wonderful performance’. Connor couldn’t help but admire the roses but found the sentiment odd in a way; his adrenaline made him brush it aside for now, he had someone he needed to meet.  
Hank was just sat there in shock for a good five minutes after, a waiter giving him the other two drinks he had brought and he knocked them back quicker than he could of said whiskey. He couldn’t believe nor process how he was thinking and feeling. Such temptations had passed from his youth and had remained dormant till now. Out of fear, self hatred or loathing - Hank wasn’t sure, but he was certain these feelings were back- and for someone so young, God he really was just a perverted old drunk. He shook his head and rubbed his temples, “It’s just the drink” he kept reassuring himself, though he knew that it was a false security. His thoughts were interrupted by the cute performer quite literally sitting in front of him, a martini in his hand as he swirled it coyly, his eyes still amazingly beautiful and breathtaking. This kid was going to be the death of him.

Connor found the man easily in a crowd of purple haze, he was like a beacon of beauty and Connor was drawn to him instantly, like a moth to a flame. “Hello, My name is Connor “ he introduced himself almost so stiffly that it sounded rehearsed, he took a sip of his martini and he grinned warmly at the other, leaning a little closer - his chin upon his palm - as the lieutenant leant away. “Did you enjoy my performance~?” he asked eagerly, his eyes lit up as he tried to talk to the other, intrigued by him. “Listen kid you sang great I’ll leave you tips in the little bowl or whatever” he said dismissively waving his hand, not really wanting to confront his feelings and the man they stemmed from right now but Connor just tilted his head and blinked at him passively “I’m not looking for tips sir,” he stated softly but quite matter-of-factly “I’m looking for someone fun to converse with!” he said again, so honest and earnest. No lies or deceptions and yet Hank was still holding back. What an asshole he was, this kid just wants someone to talk to and he waved his hand in his face. When would tonight end?

“I uh...sorry Connor...The names Hank. And I suppose your performance was...good.” He said awkwardly, a blush reappearing on his cheeks. Good? Was that really the best he could come up with ? It was fantastic, a vision, a masterpi- his thoughts were once more cut off from the Connor giggling, which in itself was a far prettier sound than his singing - which was a mighty feat. Hank couldn’t help but blush more, looking down embarrassedly, ready for whatever ridicule he was about to receive “You are so curious, Hank, your eyes are always so intense. Like you’re always thinking, I’d like if those thoughts were about me~” Connor teased, feeling his own cheeks redden. He didn’t know why he was saying such things to another man, but it was the truth, and it’s how Connor felt, the martini was probably making such feelings much stronger, but he didn’t mind them. Hank looked at Connor with his eyes a little wider and his pupils dilated, he gulped and stared into his empty glass “Well aren’t you forward..” he remarked embarrassedly and Connor opened his mouth to say more but was called over by some bar staff, he sighed and pouted before grinning at Hank, “I hope to see you again, Hank~” he murmured, winking at him before walking away, leaving Hank dumbfounded and a flustered mess. He couldn’t believe someone so...so gorgeous was borderline flirting with him. He needed to get home before he did something he would regret.

Once Hank was home, he wiped his face clear of any rain, and gave a low sigh “I am so fucked…” he remarked shaking his head, as he gave Sumo a soft pat upon his sleeping head, before deciding to just go to sleep and try to stop thinking of the boy named Connor with the pretty face and even prettier voice. Which ultimately failed.

In the morning Hank got to the precinct late, due to mighty hangover and a restless night. The precinct was an old but homely place, the smell of cigarette smoke and dust intermingled in the air and fermented the walls and curtains. Filing cabinets lined wall to wall and each detective had their own desk, albeit it was a small space to share but after a couple decades Hank hardly noticed. What he did notice was how there was someone new in the captain's office. ‘A new face would be refreshing’ was the first thought that went through hanks mind before he caught a glimpse of the new kids face and his heart sunk. It couldn’t be? Right?  
“Okay guys,” Jeffery called out to the other detectives within this area of the precinct, and Hanks suspicions were only so terribly confirmed as he saw the familiar freckled face…

“This is detective Connor Beaumont, he’s been transferred to our precinct and I hope you all treat him well “ Jeffery finished, before waving Connor off, who caught Hanks eyes and felt a lump in his throat form instantly. This was going to be a lot to explain.


	4. Somethings gotta give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A//N: Sorry this update took so long but I'm super proud of the outcome! I'm just gonna put a handy lil key here for some 30's slang I used in this chapter that's not really well known :  
> Gunsel - An insult to imply someone is a young homosexual man  
> Dandy - A overzealous young man / also has implications of homosexuality  
> Moll - A gangsters girlfriend   
> Any other questions please let me know! Enjoy!!

Hank couldn’t believe it. Connor was  _ here _ . Here at the precinct and acting like everything was fine, like last night was just fine. Hank could hardly stomach it; this could be very bad.

 

What if he told everyone that the prestigious Hank Anderson was a lowly lawbreaker and pulling go-go eyes at a man just over half his age. He couldn’t lose this job. He would truly have nothing then and then - Hank didn’t want to think to hard about what would happen. He was truly and utterly in the shit. 

Connor was exploring the dusty precinct, finding himself in a small break room with a broken chair, a couple coffee mugs next to a coffee strainer; a flickering light hung over a cream coloured refrigerator that smelt ungodly - no matter how awful it was in here it was better than Lieutenant Hank’s cold glare. He had been avoiding him all day, not knowing what was wrong, but frightened of those once beautifully kind eyes. Perhaps he was embarrassed but it’s not like Connor could tell on him without losing this job; and he really needed this bust to appease Amanda  back at his precinct in east of the city. The captain had already been on his back this week alone for still not having information for a bust just yet. Part of him felt an unknown nagging feeling at the back of his mind, mimicking her voice. He was so glad to be away from that place. 

 

A cackle could be heard from the entrance of the break room, Connor blinked out of his hazey daydream and looked up to the sound of the noise, and saw a short and yet intimidating looking detective. His features were gravelly and Connor noticed several scars upon his face, his hair was messy and his eyes were glassy and had dark bags underneath them. He looked at Connor almost in a flirtatious manner before he huffed, “Is this really the kind of cops they’re employing now a days? Fucking hell..” he grunted as he pushed past Connor, who stumbled backward a little, confused and still somewhat hazy, man he really needed that coffee “ I bet the girls are just all over you, maybe you even work in a brothel, god knows you have the body for it “ he teased maliciously and Connor suddenly became very conscious of his suited body and he backed off a little more, was this really how people talked to one another here? “Hey, kid. I’m only joking about with ya, jeez” he furrowed his brow angrily as he pushed him by his shoulder, before returning back to his coffee. Connor got a proper look at the detective then, his appearance wasn’t out of place at the precinct but he looked almost purposely trying to blend in. He caught sight of the detectives pass upon the lanyard on his neck and murmured his name out loud, accidently “Gavin..” his voice was so soft that it was hardly noticeable, but Gavin definitely noticed it as he turned around and he went a little red when he noticed Connor’s lingering gaze “Hey! What are you looking at, Gunsel? “ he sneered angrily, the implications the insult caused made Connor’s heart stop as he tried to stammer some kind of apology “N-No I’m- I’m just-” Gavin  cut him off by walking closer to him “I ain’t no dandy ! So back the fuck off” his voice raised as he shoved him once more, which caused him to fall onto the ground with a small ‘oof’. 

 

Such comotion could be heard from the bullpen, and caused some to walk into the break room with questions and murmurings, Connor couldn’t handle it all, he hated this and he had to get out of here. Now. He helped himself up and pushed past people, quickly running out of the breakroom, not realising that as he ran, he was quickly approaching a smoking Hank, and within seconds he had ran into him. 

 

Hank looked down at the flustered and clearly upset Connor and couldn’t help to flush red, Connor really didn’t need this today of all days. Hank pulled him into a spare conference room and shut the blinds, Connor stood, petrified about what was about to happen. Hank looked at him and felt some semblance of him soften momentarily. Before he huffed, putting out his cigarette on the stained, wooden ground. He looked at Connor with a cold gaze “So..It’s you huh?” he asked, rhetorically, and not a slither of familiarity within his words, much rather harsh distance. Connor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a wave of Hanks hand “Just shut it okay, you are in no way to tell anyone that you saw me at that damned club. And your little  _ performance _ will be kept under wraps, got it?” he sounded real angry “If you snitch once, I’ll be sure to inform everyone that you’re some Don’s Moll who sings the high tops at the Eden Club” he didn’t mean to be so insulting to the frightened detective but he couldn’t let this get out. Connor felt every jab hit him hard in the stomach, all upsetting him immensely, but that last comment, even suggesting that this wasn’t a matter of his job too, made him sick and infuriated for a reason he couldn’t explain. There was no way in hell that he liked the Eden Club. No way. He tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke “Lieutenant, I would never tell anyone of your business outside the precinct. But I’ll have you know that I was actually doing my job” He said, straightening his back in a feeble attempt to be more threatening “I’m working undercover at the Eden club to try and uncover their supplier and stop one of the major bootleggers in this side of the US” he said with some amusement at the Lieutenant’s shocked and almost guilty expression “I assure you, I was only doing my mission.” he finished

 

Shitshitfuckshit. He had fucked up. He needed to apologise, he had been so callous and mean when really he was the one doing the illegal shit here “Aw fuck….I’m sorry, Connor..” he mumbled after a beat, which caused Connor to regain that pretty smile of his that made Hanks stomach do horrible, awful flips. “Just got worried that’s all.” he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. Connor nodded, understandingly, which in any other case Hank would have been smug but now, he just felt plain awful “And ah...sorry for calling you a Mol and all” he added flushing a light pink. Connor couldn’t help but laugh gently, patting the lieutenants shoulder gently “It’s okay Lieutenant, though we really should stop having all these misunderstandings if we are to become partners !” he had said innocently enough, but Hank, being Hank, had once more misinterpreted Connors words and blushed even warmer, stammering like a caught out kid “W-Wha! What d-do you mean by that?! “ he felt his voice raise, which caused Connors eyes to widen and his head to tilt slightly “Um...Has Captain Fowler told you ?  We are to investigate the Eden club together !” The kid had the nerve to look excited. Hank sighed thankfully and shook his head a little “No, Jeffrey had yet to inform me, but I guess you’ll be stuck with me for a while longer” he laughed before walking out of the conference room, trying to ignore how hard his heart was beating…

 

And as Connor tried to keep a level head in a precinct full of surprises.  


	5. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit exposition-y but It'll all fit in soon I promise!! Also I have just got over my seasonal writers block so new chapter updates should be more regular!! :)

Halfway across the cold city, through back alleys and across the littered sidewalks - seen through the cloudy haze of cigarettes and factory pollution and gun smoke, was Jericho. 

Once an abandoned ship, now a tight-knit gang that terrorized those whom they offered protection to. Blood soaked suits and smelling of new money, the members were hand picked by the all mighty leader who dresses to the nines when putting a bullet through someone’s head- his name is Markus and even his gaze demanded your attention at all times.

Markus Manfred had lived a rather reasonable life before turning to organised crime, grown up rich with an artist as a father and a large inheritance after he had passed, he had everything laid out in front of him nice and neat and proper. And Markus decided that wasn’t what he wanted anymore; so he started Jericho, and while once it was an innocent protection service for those around Detroit, it had grown darker as more and more members joined. Anyone who knew where Jericho was, was a part of Jericho, that’s just how things worked with Markus and that’s how he liked it. Markus acted like fire, warm and comforting in small amounts and devastatingly horrifying in large, and Jericho was growing at a rapid rate.

He had only 3 in his private circle, those who knew all of these things about him. Their names were Josh, North and Simon. They were the quartet to be reckoned with. Josh was always the peacemaker, the one to know when things went too far, the one Markus found himself not listening to when he really should...Josh remained loyal despite often disagreeing with Markus and that’s what made them so close.

North was a mystery to all but Markus, a young and pretty informant that was full of a distaste for the rest of humanity, she was able to make the tightest lips spill sweet poison from their lips. She was arguably Markus’ closest to a right hand, not that he’d ever admit that to the others. He was much too above the little disputes on who he favoured the most. But North was so strange, so new and with a flame in her eyes so bright it almost hurt.

And Simon, was most definitely Markus’ favourite out of the bunch. Such a sweet face that could say things that a sailor would be ashamed of. He knew just what to do to make a man howl in pain. And that made such men talk. And that’s what Markus loved. Simon was kind at heart but he was truly a mastermind dressed like a clueless passerby.

Jericho itself was a ruthless gang, with an endless amount of members and a distaste for the likes of the Eden Club. Especially their leader, Elijah Kamski. 

Elijah had known Markus for years, and they had grown further apart than the parting of the red sea, due to a reason that Elijah never dared spoke of. He was a businessman at heart and he never dealt in dirty business. Only illegal alcohol that everyone drank anyway, he made a very pretty penny from the Eden Club itself, and with a few robberies few and far between made sure that he was set for life. But it wasn’t good enough. And it never would be for Elijah- not that it was a bad trait of his, but he never seemed truly satisfied. With anything or anyone. Apart from his closest companion, Chloe.

Chloe is the kind of girl you would see in magazines one minute and in wanted posters the next. She was a journalist by day, her eagerly positive attitude and her thick skin proved desirable for such a job...and also desirable to the likes of Elijah. She had long Blonde hair and the most pretty blue eyes that, if you looked close enough, never looked all too alive. She would fight till her heart stopped pumping blood through her veins and sing till her lungs gave out. Always giving the extra 50% to impress her dear Elijah. Everything for Elijah Kamski.

The pair had grown quite the following, and their club had become the most popular within Detroit, thanks to the bright new performer with bright eyes and a sunny disposition, and yet a voice so sultry and melancholy at the sametime that everyone just..fell in love all at once.

Connor had began to visit the club more fervidly, warning against Hanks accompaniment until he was able to get him a job as a bartender or perhaps a cleaner. They both had to be present to be able to collect intel . It was cold afternoon and Connor, against any better judgment, had decided to go to the speakeasy to plan his new performance and start writing his accompaniment, as he walked in he was hit with a strange sense odd loss. Everything was candle lit, to save money by keeping the lights off, and grey. Calm. Nothing like how it was during performance nights. It was like seeing a person so virvid turning quiet so suddenly, he took a small sigh inwardly, and walked into his dressing room. He got out the typewriter from under his vanity and he pinned his hair back, ready to write. Hearing the band tuning and practicing in the background. All was disturbingly quaint, almost enough to make Connor admit that he might just...appreciate the quiet of this place when it was empty. 

And then, a quiet knock sounded at the door. And Elijah Kamski waltzed in, a glass of a concoction that smelt of sugar and sin within his hand, and gave Connor a lazy grin.

Connor stood to attention at once and he gave a warm smile “Hello sir, did you need to see me?” he asked curiously, looking over the gang leaders sharp and youthful features, shadowed by a crisp black hat. He looked like fake royalty and he knew it. Elijah simply smiled and sighed “I’m sorry for interrupting, Connor, I just thought to pay my favourite performer a visit” he said, a slight slur to his words, he was most definitely intoxicated. And such an admission made Connor a little confused, he tilted his head but he grinned “Why, thank you sir, that is very kind of you” Connor spoke happily, feeling a warm pride through his chest. Kamski let out a sigh and nodded “So respectful too...Aren’t you just the most perfect little thing ?” he said, stepping closer as Connor stepped backwards, a look of brief concern on his features. He didn’t know why Kamski was acting this way but he needed to stop him, and quickly. He gave a wobbily grin and nodded before taking his papers and putting them in a work satchel that he used every so often to transport cosmetics and music sheets. “I-If you say so, boss, but I really should be going.” he stammered, worried and fearful of the heart pounding in his chest. Before he could get out another word, Connor pushed past Kamski and he walked briskly out of the Eden Club. His cheeks flushed a warm pink and his breathing quick and frantic. 

Elijah Kamski, left alone with a drink and awfully wonderful thoughts, could only look at the vanity mirror and not quite understand the man looking back at him . Nor who he had become.


	6. D is for Dangerous

Meanwhile Hank was at the office that he now begrudgingly shared with that damned performer , gathering some more information they had on Elijah’s and Markus’ gangs. Trying to uncover a break through that would allow them to properly convict them and win in a bribed courtroom. Fucking shady politics and easy cash was all bribery was to Hank and it was bullshit is what it was. A beat guy would do anything for an extra checker at the end of the day and Hank often contemplated if he would too, if he ever found himself in such a position. ‘No way, ‘ he would think ‘Never in million years’ , but he was always left uncertain no matter how many times he would tell himself. Midway through Hanks mindless thinking Connor briskly walked into their office, panting and flushed a warm pink across his freckled cheeks and climbing up to the tips of his ears. He held a brown satchel tightly in his hands, so much that his knuckles were a creamy white colour, a couple shades lighter than his delicate skin. Such an appearance lead ones mind wandering…

Connor was extremely glad to see Hanks face and yet so very frightened too, as his beating heart was still speeding. Which was more terrifying than any other gang violence or homicide case that Connor had ever read. He gave a half hearted grin and nodded to Hank before sitting at the desk that much rather appeared to be a meeting table that they had been given in the dingy, little office, that smelt of mildew and sadness. A perfect room for an epiphany. 

He broke the quiet between them “Hello Lieutenant, I’m aware that I am early but I had no further business to attend to and I decided to come and help you here. I heard you had a lot on your hands.” He spoke melodically, in a way, Hank noted, that was always eerily similar than the last. Hank simply gave him a nod and a wave of his hand, sifting through various newspaper clippings, a cup of coffee in his free hand. He took a slow sip of it and Connor watched, quietly, he watched the others adam's apple bob ever so slightly as he gulped down the much needed caffeine. Connor had to tear his eyes away from the Lieutenant, focusing his attention to his satchel that he unbuckled nervously, the clink of the metal seeming to echo through the small space they had together. 

Once Connor had pulled out his notebook and began writing, Hank couldn’t help but watch him write, pretending to be looking through the same clipping he was reading, when he had in reality read it over twice now. He admired every freckle and mole upon his face, and it was as if a painter had chosen the perfect places for them to be, his eyes wandered to his lips, how they spoke quietly under his breath, never being able to read in his head, ‘Cute’ Hank thought for a moment, which made him push away from the table with a groan, causing that damned doll to jump and look at him curiously, his deep brown eyes that reflected any golden light that seemed to horribly dance within them. He shook his head and flicked his tongue over his teeth, annoyed with himself, he had to think of an excuse for this weird action for his even weirder thoughts, “We ain’t getting fucking anywhere with this” he exclaimed annoyed-ly, his leg bouncing up and down as he tried to look anywhere but Connor’s face. Until he felt a tentative hand placed over his. Which made everything so much worse, as his hand was softer than he could of ever imagined.

Connor couldn’t explain his action, he felt himself reflecting Hanks confused sentiment towards it, he gulped as he took in every minuscule detail of his face, and stared into those eyes that he knew just couldn’t figure him out. He gave a small smile “We can figure this out Lieutenant, we have all the pieces in place, we just need to figure how to play this game they’ve laid out for us” he was surprised that he had managed to keep his voice steady as his eyes had looked across Hanks features, a tightened jaw that was decorated with fine silver hairs, and a furrowed brow that never left his face. And a voice so gravely and filled with gravitas and commanding that Connor could barely suppress a shiver whenever he heard it. His heartbeat only speed up more and he was starting to regret coming here all together. And yet his hand was still placed upon Hanks, and his thumb began to rotate in soft and comforting circles. He pulled away after a moment, looking back down at his notes with flushed cheeks and biting his lip nervously to himself. Which only drew Hanks attention to those pretty lips once more, and he couldn’t help but to think how wonderful they would feel against him. Hank could feel his own ruddy blush appear on his cheeks at such a thought. He furiously stood up and grabbed a random news clipping to stick to their pin board, his hands shaking, ‘like a fucking nervous school boy for fucks sake’ Hank cursed to himself fervidly, before taking in a deep breath. Hearing Connor’s scratching pen against the paper of his notebook, it quickly writing down notes about whatever article he was reading. He didn’t understand why it annoyed him beyond no end. And then Connor began tapping it in thought. Which drove Hank to slam his hand on the table in anger and turn back to look at Connor in all his normality. His brown curls falling into his right eye as he quickly looked to Hank again, “Are you okay Lieuten-” he began before Hank angrily interrupted “Could you stop with that fucking tapping, Jesus Christ, it’s getting on my last nerve” he huffed, furious and embarrassed and he hated it. “Well I am sorry Lieutenant I’ll be sure to st-”  
“And that too! Goddamn Lieutenant this, Lieutenant that, it’s like you want to annoy me” He scowled at Connor, despite knowing full well the other had done nothing wrong except be too damn tempting to Hank. Connor stood with a small frown on his face and his eyes glistened confusedly, and with slight annoyance, Hank felt more embarrassment swell up in his chest and he huffed before Connor pushed a chair out of his way, the sound of it scratching against the wooden floor made Hank looked to Connor, who looked up at Hank and kept eye contact confidently, standing his ground.

“Okay then, Hank,” he spoke through his teeth for a moment, his fists balling up and un-balling “I deeply apologise for being respectful and trying to make notes on a case that I actually care about. Unlike you. “ He spoke, with his shoulders back and a cold glitter in his warm pools of copper. He knew he shouldn’t be saying such things but he was already flustered and this was making it even worse. Hank laughed joylessly, and stepped closer to Connor “Oh really? You wanna go there, kid? Fucking go there. I dare you” He seethed, Connor’s words unintentionally hitting a unhealed part of Hanks psyche that cast that familiar coldness over him. 

“What did I ever do to you to make you hate me?” Connor cried out loudly over the suffocating warmth of the passion between them and the rushing of blood through his ears, his face red and his eyes full with crystal tears. The mood of the room changed almost instantly as Hank both noticed their close proximity and how upset and angry he had made Connor for something that wasn’t even wrong nor his fault. And that all too memorable guilt washed over him. But he kept his ground, despite wavering for a moment. He opened his mouth to answer him but Connor just shook his head “Leave it Hank. “ he said simply, his words cold and upset. And caused Hanks anger break down into remorse. He reached out and caught Connor’s arm in a softer, tender hold, so much different that the biting and the hardness he was before, “Listen...Connor I’m sorry okay, I’m just...I really want to crack this case before those damn gangs hurt someone else okay?” He spoke softer, more vulnerable than Connor had ever seen him, and his made his heart flutter in a way he had never felt before. It made his heart calm instead of speed up. It caused him to offer a forgiving smile rather than an annoyed huff. He nodded understandingly “I get it, Hank. I apologise if I annoy you “ Hank instantly shook his head, rubbing over his eyes and scratching his bread with an exasperated sigh “No, Connor, don’t start with all that...It’s my fault really”  
“That’s it!” Connor exclaimed suddenly, his eye-line on the board on the furthest corner of their office. “Well jeez, kid, if you want to rub more salt in the wound..” he joked, his thoughts still lingering on Connor and how….how effortless he looked. 

Connor shook his head enthusiastically “No no, not that. Look! “ he tore down one of the news clippings Hank had absently pinned to the board. “Elijah Kamski comes into a large sum of money on the 18th of June a couple years back , and then…” he takes down another, this time listings for housing in the area around the Speakeasy, “He buys the place where the speakeasy is located, not even a day later!” He exclaims “If we can get a warrant to search we could get him!” he said happily, his eyes glittering with pride and happiness. His lips curled up into his signature smile. And Hank felt a pride in his chest alongside his fluttering heart. “Well I’ll be damned kid. Looks like you really are a clever doll” he teased, nudging him. 

And Connor had never felt happier.


	7. Glitter and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooowiee it's been a while !! but it's finally out! And this one is a doozy indeed but I hope y'all enjoy ! Make sure to message me with any questions in the comments or on my tumblr @im-the-gay-sent-by-cyberlife

As the day drew to a close, and the after thought of sunlight burned the sky a smokey grey, and the smokers cough punctuated the horns of the rush hour, Gavin Reed was idly sitting at his desk within the precinct. He had been so busy all day with such trivial tasks that pissed him off, like some old lady complaining about loud noises in the night, or some young girl who had got knocked over by some guy on a bike, not that she could even remember his face. It was soul sucking and he hated days like these. He needed a drink. 

 

And that’s when the idea sparked within him and a devilish grin appeared on those crude lips, he found time now passed quicker now he had something to look forward to. He waited each moment, each second with a school boys feverish giddiness. He couldn’t wait to see that pip that he  _ loathed _ so eagerly. As soon as he clocked off at 21:00 he was out the door, his jacket slung around him and his tie loosely undone. His eyes glittering with something that wasn’t distinguishable to most. But anyone close to Reed (Which was only about 2.5 people in total) understood what that look meant…

 

It meant he was going to The Eden Club.

 

It was a quiet night at the club, though it was still filled with patrons, that drank away their blues to some one time canary singing for them. These were more local patrons rather those who came to see Connor or Chloe. The neon lights were unseen, the music was unheard, and behind that wooden door that hid a whole other world right beneath everyone’s feet, was Richard Beaumont. 

 

He was a quiet and cold looking man, with a certain hardness about his eyes that no one could quite figure out, but they were indeed a sparkling diamond colour, that could take anyone’s feeble breath away. He resembled his twin uncannily but he had distinguishable differences, a squareness of his face, his cold gaze and a certain sadistic fondness for a certain detective. Who, by his approximation, should have had a long shift today and would be needing of a drink. Oh such fun for Richard indeed. 

 

When Gavin arrived he keenly knocked the door, and as soon as he saw Richard everything else became unfocused and irrelevant. He had now, what he wanted. “Hey there, dipshit, fancy seeing you here? “ He said in the quiet knowledge between the both of them that Gavin was here for him and him alone. And such thought made Richard almost chuckle.

 

“Good evening, detective, I suppose you’re here for your usual?” he said, going to close the door, to reveal the stairs that lead downwards into the otherworldly wonderland beneath them. Gavin waved his hand and did that wicked cackle that Richard hated so lovingly. “Drop all the pretenses, Nines, you and I both know I want a smoke with my best bud” He teased, nudging him and looking up into those captivating eyes. Refusing to break eye contact as he smirked. Richard hated that nickname that the detective had given him, under the pretense that it was their personal code that Gavin was in a bratty mood. He smiled blankly back at him, taking out his cigarettes from his white jacket, taking out two and placing one between his own teeth, making sure Gavin saw his every move, and how the detectives longing gaze rested on his lips for too long. He reached out and took Gavin's chin, a little forcefully, and opened Gavin’s mouth, putting the other cigarette within it. He chuckled lowly and leaned in, tilting his head deliberately as the detective stood, a little dumbfounded, he took out his own cigarette to light it, and a puff of smoky air surrounded the two, like they were the eye of a hurricane, “A cigarette sounds lovely. “ He lit Gavin's who grumbled. Thinking of ways to top the others teasing and effortless coy nature.

 

Gavin looked at Nines, who leant against the brick wall the other side of him. Shadowed by the alley’s darkness and lit up by the orange glow of his cigarette. And Gavin couldn’t help but blush furiously. How _dare_ he do this? To look so….so goddamn hot and to be so cold. He stomped out his cigarette and rolled his tongue around his own mouth, feeling the after taste of tar and smoke lingering. He sighed “You know what I like about your brother, Nines?” he began, in that tone of voice that just made Richard acutely aware of how dick-ish he was feeling tonight. He looked up, that was new. Gavin had never dared bring up Connor around Richard, as he knew how fiercely protective he was of him. He listened keenly and Gavin adored how easily he captured his attention. “He’s a fucking crumb, ain’t he? Sure he’s cute as a bugs ear but man he’s such a wuss” He chuckled to himself, not looking up just yet, to allow his words to stew within Nines, whose eyes had grown cold, and his shoulders had straightened. He didn’t like one bit of that and he was going to make Gavin very aware of such.

 

With just a couple of beats between Gavin's words, Richard moved and slammed him against the brick wall, holding both his wrists in his strong grip, his eyes dark and his face cold “You better watch your mouth, detective. “ he said darkly, which just gained a smirk and a breathless laugh from Gavin “Or what ? What are you gonna do ? Huh Nines?” he edged, leaning forward, so close that the hot breath could be felt between them. Gavin got a closer look at Nine’s face and he got to see just how attractive the other was, which just infuriated him even more. He had to push further “Do you think he’d look all pretty down on his kne-” Gavin was cut of by a sharp inhale and a punch thrown to his cheek, which gave them both such an undeniable rush that they both would deny so hard. Gavin held his cheek and pushed against Nines, in retaliation but not so much to show the other this isn’t what he wanted. Because this was exactly what he wanted. Such an unspoken communication had been built between them, more secretive that way. Nines threw another puch and it managed to hit Gavin’s nose, a gush of blood came out of it, making Nines stop in shock and near worry for a moment. But Gavin laughed and tried wiping it away with his dirtied jacket, “I need you to knock me out Nines, not fucking break my nose for the 13th time” he said quieter, panting a little and a little excited as Nines drew nearer, grabbing his wrists again, but a little gentler, more teasing, he pinned him against the wall and leant in “Really now? How sweet of you to ask nicely for once, Detective” His eyes momentarily flicked to his lips but he knew he couldn’t. Not here. He looked in Gavin's eyes for a confirmation, and then he knocked him back into the wall, causing Gavin’s head to bang against it and that was enough to make Gavin pass out, in Nine’s arms. Within the cold alleyway, and with no one the wiser to their fucked up little relationship. 

 

When Gavin came to, he was in a dimly lit private room within the Eden club, the music was muted and the drunken slurs of patrons were unheard. There was a glass of whiskey and some pain killers beside him, on the side table to the couch he was laid on. He sat of with a groan, his head pounding. A familiar white jacket was placed on top of him, to substitute for a blanket and he couldn’t help but smile and wrap it around his shoulders. He breathed in and downed the whiskey along with the p ainkillers and the loudness within his head stilled. 

 

That was until and eruption of bullets was heard within the main room, along with the loud screams, that could be heard very clearly. 


End file.
